Synchronization
by aquathyst
Summary: collection of drabbles based on Kagamines' songs. rin ო len ;—"I love you, my wingless angel." / chapter 7 - Alluring Secret Black Vow
1. Chapter 1 - SPICE

**[SPICE!]**

* * *

Raping Rin is Len's favorite hobby.

And given to the fact that Rin is used to it, she isn't so surprised or anything when she was _supposed_ to.

"CUT!" the film director's frustrated voice cut through the air.

"..Sorry." Rin says meekly.

Len only smirks at both Rin and the camera crews.

The film director shoots them a look of frustration and anger, the feelings mixing together and creating an ugly scowl on his face.

Huffing impatiently, he once again gives them a signal to start over their act without lecturing them since he is tired. No use lecturing them when they or rather.. Rin never l_earn_.

Everything starts just fine. Len places both his palms on either sides of Rin as if he had done it a lot of times before—maybe they have— and leanes in, but everything goes horribly wrong when Rin's hands shoot up and wrap themselves around Len's neck before pulling him down for a passionate kiss.

The film director fights the urge to groan.

* * *

**a/n **this a drabbles. This is like, behind the scene of Rin and Len's songs. Each drabble contains around 100-500 words but I try to keep it up under 200 words. So do you like it? Or should I stop?

Next drabble : Romeo and Cinderella

**Disclaimer **I don't own Vocaloid.


	2. Chapter 2 - Romeo and Cinderella

**Romeo and Cinderella**

* * *

"L-len—" Rin's wobbly voice chimes over the silent night. "I'm scared of the height!"

A gust of wind blows past her as she shivers slightly but she stays frozen in her spot.

"Don't worry. Just jump." Upon hearing his voice, she calmed down a bit but then realises his stupid advise. Jump, did he say? Hell no.

"I-i can't i-idiot!"

"Yes, you can."

"I-i uh.. what if I fal—"

"I'll catch you. Trust me." Len remarks firmly.

Rin peers out of the railing carefully, only to see Len's outstretched hands towards her. Determined to not disappoint him as well as making him proud, she set a foot on the handhold of the railing and jump.

And as expected, she lands in Len's arms and collapse together to the ground, laughing.

* * *

_The next drabble : Love and Hate_


	3. Chapter 3 - Love and Hate

**Love and Hate**

* * *

Rin sighed in content with cheeks flushed from exhaustion. Beads of sweat rolling down her forehead.. down to the tip of her nose and dropped just above her lips.

Her loose-pigtails swung back and forth as she half-ran to her beloved mirror image, Len.

"Let's head home, I'm tired." She said once she reached the available seat next to him.

Ignoring the words she said, he turned his head to her and stared at her solemnly. "Rin."

"Yeah?" She gave him a confused tilting-head-to-the-side gesture which the only one who could pull it off was Rin in Len's opinion.

"You know the thing I said about wanting 3 kids and stuff in our newest song?"

She nodded.

"I meant every words."

* * *

**Newest song **_meant Love and Hate_

_Next : Fear Garden_


	4. Chapter 4 - Fear Garden

**Fear Garden**

**..**

"**Can you lick my fingers please?"**

* * *

Len is being weird today.

He dangles his arm over his bed which is right above her and Rin came face to face with his hand—fingers, bones, skin and blood.

Yes, she is pretty sensitive about fingers ever since her newest song was released—Fear Garden. A song about a girl who's obsessive over fingers. _That_, she thought irritably, _kind of ruin her innocent image._

"What are you doing?" she finally asks with a snappish tone since her impatience is growing short, "Are you expecting me to bite your fingers off or something?"

Len peers over at her, "Yeah, but not bite."

"Then what?"

"Lick."

* * *

**a/n **I have a oneshot written about this but that's terrible so I didn't post it this the short version of that oneshot. Thanks for reading^^


	5. Chapter 5 - cosmetic love

**Cosmetic Love**

* * *

She applies make-up on her face, hoping he will notice her and yes, he did but it didn't turn out like she dreamed it to be.

ო

"What's with those stupid thing on your face? It makes you look uglier than you already is." He hisses in an unfriendly manner as he narrows his eyes into glare.

She opens her mouth to reply but not a word comes out of her mouth. ".. I.." her eyes begin to water, one of the signs that she will break down in tears soon. She did this for _him_. For his sake—and maybe hers—and what did he give in return? A nasty comment.

He widens his eyes in panic upon the realisation that she is going to cry very soon. he flails his arms in panic around her unconsciously. If he knew she'd cry, he wouldn't say that.

"Rin, what I uh.. meant to say is that you're alright without those stuff on your face—dammit, that sounds wrong.." Len curses under his breath, she dips her head down as her shoulders shook, "I mean, you're really cute and damn it! Did I say cute? Please just forget what I said, anyway I l-like you better without those make-up and you're p-rettier without that so uhh.." _I love you just the way you are. _He shut his eyes tightly, not wanting to know how Rin react.

Rin looks up at him, chewing her lower lip nervously. "Really?"

He nods in embarrassment.

Her lips curve up into a bright smile. _ u_

;+-;+-;+;-+;-+

She never apply a make-up on her face since then.

He begins to make a move on her.

"Rin, say, do you want to be my girlfriend?"

"Of course! What took you so long dammit!"

* * *

**a/n **Um.. fail much? I know, this is longer that it was supposed to be! And Cosmetic Love is a song by Rin and Len, it's one of my favorite song and it's really cute(no video though and no translation but I think I know the meaning of a sentence or two, feel free to correct though)

And yes, Len is tsundere. He actually likes Rin.


	6. Chapter 6 - The wolf and Red Riding Hood

**a/n **just skip this chapter if you hate some sexual hints

* * *

**A Wolf That Fell In Love With Little Red Riding Hood**

* * *

"Len," she stands on her tippy toes, holding his shoulders as a support, "Can I touch your wolf-ears?"

Len's eyes widen in fear of getting caught by Rin having an _almost_ boner. Oh god, she gotta stop or he is going to _lose_ it. "No no no. Never."

"Aww, come on Lenny." Her smile grows brighter as her hand teasingly reached up to his ear.

Almost. Three more inches. Farther.. and there—

She stops extending her hand when she feels something poking her down there.

Len is sweating profusely.

Rin looks down at the poking thing, "..What is that?"

"..I think I stick my tail at the wrong place." _Oh, you're a genius Len_. He smirks in satisfactory.

"Let me help you to put your tail at the right place." She made it intentionally sound dirty.. or is it just him and his dirty mind?

_Noooooooo! _Len backs away from her while holding his hands up in defense, "No, I could d-do it by myself—it's not that I don't want your help or anything. Now bye!"

Rin barely even has a time to blink, "Are you sure..?"

But he is gone by the time she finishes her sentence.

Len just _can't_ ruin Rin's innocence.

.

.

(though he is tempted)


	7. Chapter 7 - Alluring Secret Black Vow

**Alluring Secret ~ Black Vow**

* * *

Both of them get the same job.

But they're not, a lover but the same person.

"What." Rin's mouth is agape in shock, "what are they doing." Not a question but a statement. There's no need to ask, anyone who sees it know what they are doing.

Jealousy is clawing the inside of her heart.

There's also fear too in the back of her mind and a lot of what ifs going through her head. What if Len liked Miku more?

Just then, she feels arms encircling her waist, "Hmm, jealous I see." No doubt this is Len, whispering in her ear. He trails kisses down her jawline and bare shoulders, making her skin tingle in a pleasant way.

"Of course not." she is proud of how confident she sounds.

She feels him straightening his back, "If you say so." The disappointment in his voice doesn't go unnoticed by Rin and she knows she had done something really wrong.

Out of sheer panic, she reaches out and grab the end of his black shirt, "Wait, I'm j-jealous! Please don't go.. I'm afraid you like Miku more.. and um.."

He spins on his heels much too eagerly and nearly knock her down if he didn't catch her at the time by her waist, "Of course not. You're the only one and.." he captures her lips with his in a quick peck, "I love you, my wingless angel."

He made sure he said that while staring into her blue eyes deeply.

* * *

**a/n** so I found a story called Kagamine Melodies. Um, sorry? I didn't know, I swear. So I changed it. Please don't be confused.


End file.
